


Hypothetically Speaking

by aDarkerKnight



Series: Hypothetically Speaking [1]
Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-14
Updated: 2008-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-21 05:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aDarkerKnight/pseuds/aDarkerKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If it was legal here, would you ever consider...you know?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hypothetically Speaking

**Author's Note:**

> These aren't my toys. I just borrowed them.

Bruce sat in bed, quietly reading the morning paper as the first rays of morning sun filtered through the curtains. Next to him, Clark stretched lazily, pulling himself up to a sitting position.

"Anything interesting?" he asked, resting his chin on Bruce's shoulder so he could have a better view of the newspaper.

Bruce shrugged. "Same old bad news. Rarely any good."

"Cynic."

"I'm just being realistic," Bruce replied before turning to the next page.

Clark squinted, scanning through headlines at super speed using his enhanced visual powers. "There," he announced, "page B-12. Bottom half."

Turning to page B-12, Bruce found an article on the legalization of same-sex unions in a neighboring state. "Yeah, I guess that counts as good news," he agreed.

"Told you."

Bruce turned back to the page he'd been looking at just before so he could resume his reading. After a few minutes of silence, he asked, "If it was legal here, would you ever consider...you know?"

Clark chuckled. "Not if this is how you were planning on asking."

"I was speaking hypothetically," Bruce replied matter-of-factly. "Either way, you know I don't do flowers and romance."

"Heaven forbid you'd do anything out of character," Clark teased. "But you'd have to make it _really_ good, though."

Bruce put the paper down, moving slightly away. "Oh yeah?" he challenged with a frown. "And if it's not, you'll send me packing?"

"Of course not," Clark answered, fighting the urge to roll his eyes. "But you only get to ask once. Then you'd be stuck with me."

"That's the whole point, isn't it?"

"You realize you're essentially stuck with me either way... legal or not," Clark said, after a moment's reflection.

Bruce's expression turned curious, yet hopeful. "Am I?"

"Oh yeah," Clark replied, a smile tugging at his lips. "Kryptonians mate for life."

"How would you know?" Bruce asked in a chuckle.

Clark shrugged. "Just a guess." He paused before adding, "This one does, anyway."

"Guess I should be thankful you have a fondness for bats," Bruce told him, leaning closer to brush a kiss on his lover's lips.

"Only the most stubborn ones..."

"I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about," Bruce said in a mocking tone before picking up the newspaper again.

Clark couldn't help laughing. "Oh yeah, I totally hit the jackpot."

Bruce smiled smugly. "Glad you think so."

A few short moments later, he put the paper down again, frowning deeply in thought. "That Fortress of yours... it's on solid land, isn't it? It's not just floating around somewhere at the North Pole, is it?"

"It's on solid land," Clark confirmed, puzzled. "Why?"

Ignoring the question, Bruce went on with another of his own, "Which country does this land actually belong to? Greenland? Canada, maybe?"

Clark's expression grew even more perplexed. "I'm not entirely certain. I could check if you want me to. What difference does it make?"

"Oh, no difference, really." Bruce gave him an enigmatic smile before leaning in and whispering to his ear, "It's legal in both those places."

Smiling mischievously, Clark got out of bed. "I'll start packing," he said over his shoulder as he exited the room.

=> End.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Quick notes:
> 
> \- There isn't any actual solid land at the North Pole, thus making it impossible to build anything permanent there. The closest landmasses to it, according to the maps I looked at, belong to Canada and Greenland (which is an autonomous province of Denmark.)
> 
> \- Denmark was the first country to legalize same-sex civil unions (they call them "registered partnerships") in 1989. They extended the law to Greenland in 1996. Canada legalized same-sex marriage in 2005.
> 
> \- I used the term "same-sex union" to be at least sort of accurate, because there's about a million names for it, but none of them mean precisely the same thing... researching this made my brain hurt, and my heart ache a bit, too.


End file.
